


A Good Nights Sleep

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Matt's Tantalizing Treatments [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, Erections, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Sleepiness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides to help you loosen up and have a good nights sleep for the first time in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Nights Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Matt Smith girls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Matt+Smith+girls).



“I’m tried” You stated in a whisper tone, eyes heavy with sleep 

“Mmmph” He hummed back lovingly 

Matt would never intentionally wreak your beauty sleep, he did however notice how worked you’d been lately, too busy for him and any of your certain needs. 

You felt a soft pair of lips place a kiss near your unclothed shoulder blade. You’re eyes fluttered shut, a small exhale hissed its way out of your lips. 

“Sleepy.” You groaned once more 

His lips tenderly trailed up your back and across your shoulder only to stop and pay more close attention to your neck. Matt could feel your heart rate speed up ever so slightly at his tantalising movements. He kissed at your neck, sucking and ever so often biting which caused you to let out small breathy moans, only encouraging him further. 

“Matt…” You whispered softly a hint of arousal hidden in your tone. 

His head lifted away from your neck which was now stained with small love bites here and there. 

“If you want me to stop…” He paused only to kiss up to your ear 

“Just say so.” He finished his voice low a seductive. 

Your body had started to react to his very unexpected treatment, heating up, making you flustered and uncomfortable, pangs of arousal shot through you with his every move. 

His hand glided from where it had been firmly placed on your hip down to your thigh. He was teasing. 

“Please” You moaned out your breath hitched

In the last week you’d built up so much sexual frustration, with the slightest intimate touch you knew you’d be putty in Matt’s very capable hands. 

Matt continued to assault your neck, his hand splayed out on your thigh under the sheets. His hand cupped your sex running his fingers along your panties. You felt his own breath become ragged as he shoved your underwear to the side and run his finger up and down quite a few times before pushing in. 

Your head was thrown back onto the pillows and your hand reached behind you and into your boyfriend’s hair. A string of moans escaped your throat as he added another finger. Your hips bucked onto them and he finally started thrusting them in and out. You knew that you weren’t gonna last. 

Your hands started to tug on Matts beautiful locks as your bodies pressed together, you felt him grind his hard on in a very nice place, only turning you on further. 

“Mattie! Mmmm.” You groaned out 

He moaned back in response his fingers now flicking onto you g-spot, you panted, bucking and grinding into him. His free hand softly gliding up and down your side making your body tingle even more. 

“Close..” You trailed off moaning 

Matt speed up moaning with you as his fingers worked on your wetness. His hand working on your sides made its way to your neck gingerly clamping down on your hot flesh. Your throat let out a strangled moan. The pain and pleasure mix swirled through your body down straight to your core, your back arched against your very horny boyfriend. 

“Cum for me.” Matt moaned hotly in your ear giving the sensitive area blow a lick 

His words pushed you over the edge, spasming and contracting around his fingers in pleasure. You moaned his name as you rode your orgasm out. He groaned and rested his head against your back his fringe slightly tickling you. 

Your breathing started to calm when you turned around to face him. Taking his cheeks in your hands. Your lips softly pressed to one another, 

“God I love you” You whispered against his lips 

He smiled into the kiss 

“I love you too.” He mumbled 

That night you slept peacefully and uninterrupted in Matts arms.


End file.
